A Playdate with Lilly
by SPB
Summary: (Story idea requested by SuperNova2015, a continuation of the story from both "Zoe's Padded Modeling Session" and "A Baby's Comfort". Reader discretion is advised.) When Lilly comes over to Blythe's apartment while Zoe is around, the two bond once again when Lilly decides to dress Zoe up like a baby while Blythe is away.


(Story idea inspired by and requested by SuperNova2015.)

Although it was late at night and she was tired, Zoe Trent found that she couldn't get to sleep. She kept on tossing and turning in her doggy bed but the diva couldn't doze off. Something was on her mind, something that had been on her mind for days now.

You see, the dog was thinking back to an experience from almost a week ago. She had accidentally been signed up as a model for pet diapers and matching pet wear and at first she had hated the entire experience, her poofy posture being photographed and plastered on the front cover of fashion magazines. But after a pep talk from her former sworn enemy Madame Pom, Zoe had come to realize that being a model for pet diapers wasn't the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

After that she had retired to her dressing room and met Lilly, Blythe's younger cousin who also possessed the ability to speak to pets. Being in diapers herself, Lilly had offered her support to Zoe and the two had bonded, sharing a happy afternoon together to the point where they'd fallen asleep next to each other.

And Lilly had left Zoe with a parting gift. Zoe rose from her bed, checking to make sure the secret floorboard was still there. It was, and the dog grinned. She had first used that trick floorboard to sneak doggy treats and toys without her owners being any the wiser. But ever since her visit with Lilly it had served a better purpose. " _It was really kind of Lilly to let me suckle on one of her pacifiers. She even said I could keep it._ " She thought to herself as she retrieved the same binky she had worn just days ago.

With the pacifier now bobbing up and down in her mouth (Zoe had quickly gotten used to putting it on and taking it out by herself), Zoe went back to her bed and lay down. She gave the object a few suckles, a sense of happiness washing over her as her worries melted away. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep. In fact, you could say she slept like a baby.

* * *

The next day, Blythe brought Zoe to her apartment. She had a big surprise for the doggy diva. "You remember Lilly, right?"

Zoe nodded. "For a baby she's super smart. She could probably already be in grade school if she wasn't in diapers."

Blythe grinned. "Well she's coming over for another visit today. My dad told me so this morning, Aunt Moe asked him to take care of her while she runs some errands. And when I told him what I told you, he was fully on board with it. He says it's nice that Lilly's making friends and learning how to be responsible. Of course, I did make sure to leave out some unnecessary details." She said with a wink.

Zoe all but leapt for joy! "Oh Blythe, thank you _so_ much! I still owe Lilly a great deal of thanks for letting me keep one of her spare pacifiers. Now I can almost never go to sleep without it, even in the daycamp. But hey, at least now I don't have the other pets breathing down my neck about my snoring," She then giggled. "Plus, I knew a few of their secrets as well. And even a diva like myself understands that bad things happen to pets who gossip."

Blythe nodded her head. "Then I trust you'll be on your best behavior with Lilly when she comes over, and that you'll keep her out of trouble."

Zoe gave something akin to a salute as she put a paw to her forehead. "Of course, Blythe. You can count on me!"

Just then, the doorbell rang. Blythe stood up. "That's probably Aunt Moe with Lilly now. Stay here, Zoe, and I'll bring her up to you."

* * *

A short time later, the brown haired, blue eyed toddler was in Blythe's bedroom with Zoe. The two friends were delighted to see each other again.

"So, how's life treating you, Zoe? Have you been a good doggy?" Lilly asked.

Zoe nodded. "You bet I have, Lilly! And my life is doing fantastic! Ever since the big shoot I've been getting modeling requests up the wazoo! My owners can barely keep up with them all!"

Lilly smiled. "That's great to hear. I bet you look super adorable too. I don't read a lot of those grown-up magazines though, too many big words and not very many pictures. But maybe I should start looking into whatever one you're in."

Zoe just blushed.

Blythe smiled, watching the two friends from her bed as they talked while playing with some of Lilly's rubber toys. Eventually, though, the teen stood up. "Hey, you two, I've got some things I need to take care of downstairs. I'll probably be gone for quite a while, so stay out of trouble and try not to make too many messes. And remember, no one knows you two can talk to each other except me."

Zoe smiled at Blythe. "No worries, Lilly and I are terrific actors. If anyone comes up to us we'll just act innocent, no one will be able to say no to such cute faces."

The teenaged girl laughed. "Don't I know. Now, behave yourselves. I should be back by sundown tonight. If you need anything, just give a whistle and I'll come running." And then she departed, closing her bedroom door softly behind her.

* * *

Almost immediately after Blythe had left, Zoe and Lilly grinned. They had been waiting for this ever since their meeting after Zoe's photo shoot.

"You brought the supplies, right?" Zoe asked Lilly.

Lilly nodded, crawling over to the diaper bag that hung on the foot railing of Blythe's bed. "Of course. You're lucky you can fit into my baby supplies, you know." She told Zoe.

Zoe giggled. "You're lucky to be such a big baby. This really _is_ the life, though I can see why you prefer using the potty. Diapers are fine to wear, but it's always uncomfortable when you use them," Then she lay down on the floor. "I'll hold still, Lilly. You know what to do, right?"

Lilly nodded with a smile. "Of course. I haven't been watching my parents change my diapers for nothing, you know," She proceeded to take out one of her thick diapers, and slowly slid it onto Zoe's rear. "Good thing I already put holes in them for you. What would you do without me, Zoe?"

Zoe answered. "I don't know, Lilly. Already, I can't imagine my life if you and Blythe were never part of it. It feels so good to have humans I can talk to."

"And it feels nice to have friends on my level. Friends who don't think I'm weird because I can talk to animals," Lilly replied as she finished taping up the diaper. "Now, I've got something special for you. Blythe made it just for you at my request." The baby quickly revealed a purple onesie that perfectly matched Zoe's fur.

Zoe let out a gasp! "For me?!" She received her answer in the form of a nod. "Oh, Lilly, you shouldn't have! But I'm glad you did!" She was quickly helped into the onesie, noticing how it gave her rear a distinctive bulge. She admired herself in a nearby mirror, fawning over every little detail. "Am I the definition of 'Dressed to kill' or what?"

Lilly didn't answer, she just crawled over to Zoe and presented her with a familiar object. "This is for you. I noticed you didn't bring the pacifier I gave you. But that's okay, I have plenty of spares. This one's special, they say helps you feel relaxed and can make you feel better if you have a cold or a sore throat."

Zoe happily accepted the pacifier with a grin on her face, giving it a few tempting suckles. It did indeed seem to have a soothing quality to it, so she kept on suckling and the grin on her face grew wider and wider.

Lilly smiled. "I knew you'd like it, Zoe. Now, why don't we do something fun together?" She turned towards the door. "There's a room just down the hall from here where we can watch some cartoons on the TV."

Zoe grinned while sucking on the pacifier. "I can take care of the door. Blythe didn't lock it." She promptly pushed it open with her nose, and she and Lilly crawled down the hallway without fanfare. They climbed up onto a sofa upon reaching the room and curled up next to each other as the TV projected the current cartoon on the screen.

* * *

It was almost sundown when Blythe came back up to her apartment room. A quick glance around revealed that neither Lilly or Zoe were in the room. The teenaged girl became worried ever so slightly, there was no telling where those two might have gone.

But before she could start to panic, she decided that there was one place she needed to check first. The teenage girl walked down to the hall to a little side room in the apartment that included a couch and a TV set. It was there that she was met by a rather cute sight:

Lilly and Zoe were both asleep on the couch, just like they had been after Zoe's photo shoot. This time though, Zoe wasn't just sucking on a pacifier she was also dressed up as a baby.

Blythe decided it best not to wake them up, they were sleeping peacefully and didn't appear to be in need of anything (they'd probably taken care of all their needs already). So she just retreated to her bedroom. " _I'll wake them up later,_ " She thought to herself. " _Lilly's going to be staying here for at least another day while Aunt Moe takes care of some important things on her end,_ " Then she grinned as an adorable thought came to her. " _Maybe I could take them both to the park in a baby carriage. I'll just pass it off as Zoe being Lilly's support dog so she doesn't feel about being in diapers. I'll have to ask them if that's okay though._ "


End file.
